Engel
by DramaGirl
Summary: NEEIINNNN!", schrie Draco panisch. Doch es war zu spät. Sie fiel.


Engel  
  
Hermione rannte den Gang entlang. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können. Er, den sie liebte. Wie konnte jemand nur so kalt sein. Wie herzlos hatte er sie behandelt. So von oben herab. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Sie wollte es nicht verstehen.  
  
*Wumms* Sie fiel hin. Mit einer Hand wischte sie sich übers Gesicht, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Sie durfte keine Gefühle zeigen. Es musste ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, wie mies es ihr ging. Alle dachten doch, dass es ihr prächtig ginge. Sie hatte es in den letzten Tagen ja oft genug wiederholt. Kaum zu glauben, dass niemand etwas bemerkt hatte... All die Jahre nicht. Ohne auf ihren schmerzenden Knöchel zu achten, rappelte sie sich auf und lief weiter.  
  
Sie riss die Tür zum Astronomieturm auf und trat in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Völlig erschöpft von dem langen Laufen lehnte sie sich an die Wand und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie schluchzte laut auf und sackte an der Wand hinab. Der Boden unter ihr war kalt. Kein Wunder, es war Anfang Dezember. Noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Sie merkte es nicht mal. Ihr war alles gleich. Je länger sie so dasaß, desto mehr ertrank sie in ihrem Elend.  
  
Es reichte, sie hatte lang genug gelitten, unter seinen Gemeinheiten. Nie körperlich, nein, aber das, was er ihr angetan hatte, war noch viel schlimmer, als ein körperlicher Schmerz je hätte sein können. Er hatte sie gedemütigt, die ganze Zeit. Seit sie auf Hogwarts war. Seit sieben Jahren. Sie konnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen. Dieses Mal war er einfach zu weit gegangen, er hatte die Grenze überschritten. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das zu viel war.  
  
Mühsam stand sie auf, stütze ihre Ellbogen auf die Brüstung und blickte nach unten. Noch immer liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Was sie sah, ließ sie zusammenfahren. Unten, auf der großen Wiese, wo es zum verbotenen Wald ging, tobten zwei Personen. Es war ziemlich klar zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Dieser Verräter. Sie hatte es ja irgendwie geahnt, aber nicht wahr haben wollen. Durch die Tränen war ihr Blick zwar verschwommen, doch sie konnte auch aus dieser Höhe genau erkennen, was dort unten ablief. Es war doch einfach nicht zu fassen. Dieser Idiot. Wieso machte er alles noch schlimmer? Falls das überhaupt noch ging...  
  
Ihr Entschluss festigte sich immer mehr. Als sie hierher gekommen war, war sie nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie das wirklich tun wollte. Jetzt, da sich ihre Vermutungen bestätigt hatten, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nun nicht mehr so schwer sein würde.  
  
Wieder dachte sie an das, was vor einer knappen Stunde vorgefallen war. Sie wollte die Erinnerung verdrängen, doch sie hatten sich in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, das schiefe Grinsen, mit dem er sie gemustert hatte, das Grinsen, dass seine Augen niemals erreichte.  
  
Seit wann war sie diesem Grinsen verfallen? Viel zu lange schon. Wie hatte sie sich überhaupt jemals in ihn verlieben können? Aber jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Es war vorbei, ihr Leben war vorbei. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben. Nicht mit dem Gedanken, dass er sie hasste, oder besser, verachtete. Wie lange hatte sie gehofft, dass das nur Fassade sei? Sie hatte gehofft und mit sich gerungen. Alles für nichts. Es hatte eh keinen Sinn. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie mit allem abschließen könnte. Am besten sofort. Die beiden Personen auf der Wiese waren verschwunden.  
  
Sie stieg auf die Brüstung. Sie war so breit, dass sie darauf stehen konnte. Sie heulte jetzt richtig. Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht tun, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Ihre sogenannten 'Freunde' hatte ja wirklich besseres zu tun, als ihre 'beste Freundin' vor dem Selbstmord zu bewahren. Wie sollten sie auch wissen, was wirklich in ihr vorging. Keiner kannte sie in dieser Hinsicht so gut, wie er. Verdammt! Sie dachte schon wieder an ihn.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür des Astronomieturms aufgerissen und er stand da. Mit seinen strähnigen blonden Haaren und dem, im Wind wehenden, Umhang. Er sah sie geschockt an. In seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen. Unglaublich, dass dieser Junge in der Lage war, zu weinen. Er, dem sein Vater seine gesamte Kindheit eingebleut hatte, dass Gefühle etwas für Schwächlinge seinen. Dieser Junge stand da und weinte.  
  
Hermione war zu überrascht, um es wirklich zu registrieren. Es war sowieso schon zu spät, sie konnte nichts mehr retten. Sie hatte mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen. Auch, wenn sie ihn jetzt so sah. Es kam ihr plötzlich so vor, als hatte sie niemals den wahren Draco gekannt, nur eine weitere Hülle.  
  
Memories consume like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again You all assume, I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again  
  
Erinnerungen reißen die alten Wunden wieder auf, Und ich bin wieder allein. Du dachtest, ich wäre in Sicherheit, Aber jetzt muss ich mit dem alten abschließen..  
  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused  
  
Ich will nicht immer die Last der Entscheidung tragen müssen, Weil mir klar wird, dass ich total verwirrt bin.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so lange gekämpft hab, Für etwas, das mir zum Schluss doch entglitten ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist, Und es ist einfach nicht fair, Aber heute Nacht mach ich Schluss.  
  
Clutching my cure, I tightly look the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more than anytime before I had no options left again  
  
Ich hab meine Seele verschlossen, Zu lange hab ich versucht, mich an dir festzuklammern. Ich hab keine Luft mehr gekriegt, wäre beinahe erstickt. Ich hab keine andere Wahl mehr  
  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
  
But inside I realize that I'm the one confused  
  
Du hast mich so weit getrieben, Für mich gibt es nur noch einen Weg, Kein Zurück.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight  
  
Die Frage, warum ich für dich gekämpft habe, Will nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Ich musste verlieren, Wer auch sonst? Du? Wir haben beide Sachen gesagt, die nicht so gemeint waren, Doch Du hast mich verletzt. Mehr, als Du vielleicht wolltest. Aber heute Nacht durchbrech ich die Gewohnheit. Heute Nacht befreie ich meine Seele.  
  
I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at fault I'll never fight again And this is how it ends  
  
Jeder soll es erfahren, Denn es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich niemals darauf einlassen dürfen. Ich werde nicht mehr kämpfen, Und das ist das Ende.  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream But now I have some clarity To show you what I mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight  
  
Ich muss zum Himmel schreien, Damit ich mich erlöst fühle. Ich brauche endlich Klarheit, Um dir zu zeigen, wie ernst es mir ist. Denn für dich ist es sowieso schon zu spät, Du kannst mich nicht mehr retten. Es ist vorbei.  
  
('Breaking The Habit'; Linkin Park)  
  
"Hermioneee! Nein!!" Der Junge stand da, wie versteinert. Sie sah ihn an, als käme er aus einer anderen Welt. Sie breitete die Arme aus. "Nein!! Ich LIEBE dich! Bitte tu's nicht. Es tut mir so leid..." Wie im Trance wiederholte sie seine Worte. "... er hat gesagt... er liebt mich..." Ein seliges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, und sie fiel.  
  
"NEEEEIIIINNN!!!!" Draco stürzte zur Brüstung. Er sah, wie ihr schwarzer Umhang im Wind flatterte, wie sie schwebte. Der Turm war so hoch, er konnte den Boden kaum sehen. Ihm war so verdammt schlecht. Wieso hatte er sie nicht aufhalten können? Wieso hatte er es nicht geschafft, ihr unschuldiges kleines Leben zu retten? Als er sie dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlagen hörte, übergab er sich. Es war pure Galle, die auf den Boden floss. Schemenhaft sah er die Umrisse ihres zierlichen Körpers tief unter sich. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, ihr zu folgen. Doch, was hätte das für einen Sinn gehabt?  
  
Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihm doch vorhin klar und deutlich gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr lieben würde. Diese Worte aus ihrem Mund hatten ihn erschüttert, er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn für immer lieben würde. Jetzt erschien ihm diese Annahme absurd.  
  
Kein Mensch, auch keine so starke Frau wie Hermione, konnte ihn überleben... ihn aushalten. Jeder Mensch war bis jetzt an ihm kaputt gegangen. Aber warum auch Hermione? Er hatte sie immer für so willensstark gehalten. Er hatte echt angenommen, dass sie bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen bleiben würden. Wie falsch er damit gelegen hatte, wurde ihm erst jetzt richtig klar.  
  
Hermione war die erste Person gewesen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatte. Und jetzt war sie tot. Er hätte sein Herzblut für sie vergossen. Er hatte sie tief und innig geliebt. Ihre Seele war ein Teil von seiner geworden, er hatte ihr das nur nie sagen können. Jetzt war es zu spät, jetzt war sie tot. Und nichts konnte sie wieder zum Leben erwecken.  
  
Wie hatte er es jemals so weit kommen lassen können? Warum hatte er ihr nie gesagt, dass er sie liebte? Vielleicht hätte sie das gerettet.  
  
Für ihn war es wie ein Spiel gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, dass das auch auf Hermione zutraf. Ein Spiel. Nur ein verdammtes Spiel. "SCHEISSE!!", schrie er in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Er hatte sie verloren. Für immer verloren. Zitternd brach er auf dem eisigen Boden zusammen. Er hatte sie geliebt. Wirklich geliebt. Wie sollte er nur ohne sie leben.  
  
Seit sie damals nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, hatten sie sich Wortgefechte geliefert. Es war ihm immer wie ein... Spiel... ja, wie ein Spiel... vorgekommen. Aber... jedesmal, wenn er sie Schlammblut genannte hatte, hat es ihm auf eine, ihm unbekannte Weise, selbst weh getan. Das hatte er nie wirklich verstanden. Deswegen konnte er auch nie richtig mit seinen Gefühlen für sie umgehen. Geschweige denn, ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte. Ihm war nie mitgegeben worden, wie man mit Gefühlen umging, wie hätte er es fertigbringen sollen? Von wem hätte er es lernen sollen? Etwa von seinem Vater? Ihm kam schon wieder die Galle hoch, wenn er nur an ihn dachte. Von seinem Vater, von dem Mann, der keine einzige Emotion in sich trug... ARGH! Dafür hasste er ihn. Wieso war er so ein Arschloch? ER hätte ihr leben retten können, wenn sein Vater nicht so krank wäre.  
  
Aber irgendwie hatte er angenommen, sie wüsste es. Wie hätte sie? So, wie er sie behandelt hatte, war das ja wohl kein Wunder. Manchmal war er mit ihr umgesprungen, wie ein Stück Dreck. Er kannte es nicht anders, doch das war keine Entschuldigung. Tränen des Hasses und des Frusts zogen Spuren über sein fahles Gesicht, verkrusteten seine hervorstehenden Wangenknochen.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig klar, dass er das süße Gesicht von Hermione nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Er wünschte sich so sehr, sie würde noch leben. Nach ihrem Gespräch an diesem Abend, war sie total aufgelöst weggerannt. Und er war ihr nicht gefolgt.  
  
Er fühlte sich so furchtbar leblos, er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Wie gern hätte er seinen psychischen Schmerz körperlich gemacht. Er war es nicht gewohnt, mit seelischem Schmerz umzugehen. Bis vor Hermione hatte er nicht mal gewusst, dass er ein Herz hatte. Wie sollte er also jetzt damit fertig werden, ganz allein und völlig am Ende?  
  
***  
some days later  
  
Er griff nach dem Messer. Der schwarze kühle griff lag fest in seiner Hand. Er wirbelte es ein paar mal in der Hand herum, bevor er es scharf ansah. Langsam führte er es zu seinem Hals. Dann entschied er sich anders. Wieso schon mit seinem Leben abschließen, das wäre zu einfach. Hermione war bestimmt nicht für ihn gestorben, wenn sie gewollt hätte, dass er es ihr gleich tun würde. ... Was dachte er da nur für einen Schwachsinn zusammen? Das Leben hatte ohne Hermione eh keinen Sinn mehr für ihn. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte sie sämtliche seiner Emotionen mit sich in den Tod gerissen. Er wollte endlich wieder etwas spüren, diese Leblosigkeit machte ihn verrückt. Er wollte ihren Tod FÜHLEN. Körperlich fühlen, tief in seinem Innersten war er sowieso schon verblutet. Für ihn hatte nichts mehr einen Sinn.  
  
Die letzten Tage war er nur vor sich hin gedämmert. Ohne richtig etwas mitzukriegen. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, aber er war auch nicht wach gewesen. Irgendwo abwesend. In einer ganz anderen Welt. In dieser lebte Hermione und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Ihre langen Haare, die sie seit einiger Zeit als seidige Locken trug, umrahmten malerisch ihr schmales Gesicht. Die schokoladen- braunen Augen funkelten ihn verschmitzt an. Doch immer, wenn er versuchte, danach zu greifen, entschwand das Bild aus seinem Kopf.  
  
Das war einfach zu viel, er packte es nicht. Sie war so perfekt gewesen und er hatte dieses perfekte Wesen zerstört. Und das alles nur, wegen seinem Stolz. Ja, das Stimmte, er war Stolz, nur diesmal hatte es einfach übertrieben. Ohne jegliche Reaktion auf seinem Gesicht versenkte er die Klinge in seinem linken Unterarm.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte er wieder ein Gefühl in seinem Körper. Es war ein Gefühl von Freiheit, und von Erlösung. Er fühlte sich befreit von allen Selbstvorwürfen, die ihn seit Hermione's Tod verfolgten. Hermione. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage und an sie, kamen mit einem Mal wieder hoch. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er drückte die Klinge tiefer in das Fleisch. Noch immer regte sich kein einziger Muskel in seinem Gesicht. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Es tat so gut, wieder etwas zu fühlen, nicht ganz leblos durch die Gegend zu laufen.  
  
Das Blut tropfte auf den silbergrauen Velours-Teppich, er war genau wie seine Augen. Eisig und doch irgendwie strahlend. Aber, dieses Glänzen hatte seine Augen verlassen, was zurück blieb, war erschreckend. Er war abgemagert, hatte seit ihrem Tod nichts gegessen, seine Wangen waren eingefallen, die Knochen stachen noch stärker hervor, als sonst. Unter den Augen hatte er dunkle Ränder und selbst sein Haar sah auf eine seltsame Weise traurig aus. Der Glanz war völlig verschwunden.  
  
Er saß ganz still da und rührte sich nicht. Das einzige, was zu hören war, war sein Atem. Er war leise und kontrolliert, aber ab und zu konnte er ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Das Blut rann ununterbrochen weiter. Auf dem Boden bildete sich langsam eine Lache, er merkte es nicht mal. Alles was er im Moment wollte, was, dass dieser Schmerz nicht aufhörte.  
  
Er wusste, dass er ganz allein damit fertig werden musste. Zu wem hätte er schon gehen sollen? Vielleicht zu Potter? Oder dem Wiesel? Wenn er nur an die beiden dachte, wurde ihm übel. Was wussten die denn schon? Sie hatten doch keine Ahnung davon, wie es ihm ging. Dass er warscheinlich am meisten mit Hermione's Tod zu kämpfen hatte. Hermione hatte ihnen anscheinend ja nicht einmal etwas von ihrer Liebe zu ihm erzählt. Sonst hätten sie ihn schon lange umgebracht. Er grinste schwach an diesen Gedanken. Dieses Lächeln war keines, das Hermione dahin schmelzen hätten lassen, es war ein fieses, amüsiertes Grinsen. Das war das erste mal seit langem, dass er überhaupt ein positives Gefühl empfand. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Zurück blieb der mitleiderregende Ausdruck eines psychisch kaputten Jungen.  
  
Keiner wusste, dass es ihm so schlecht ging. Darüber war er im Moment aber ganz froh, denn das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte, war geheucheltes Mitleid von seinen Mitschülern. Die hassten ihn doch sowieso alle. Sie waren doch nur nett zu ihm, weil sie ihn fürchteten. Und außerdem hatte ihn keiner so gekannt, wie Hermione. Er hatte mit niemandem über diese Nacht gesprochen, er hatte seit ihrem Tod überhaupt nicht mehr gesprochen.  
  
Auch hatte er sich geweigert, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, geschweige denn, zu den Stunden zu gehen. Seltsamerweise hatte man ihn auch nicht gefragt, man hatte ihn einfach vom Unterricht befreit und ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Selbst Dumbledore hatte ihn diesmal nicht mit blöden Fragen gelöchert. Dafür war er sehr Dankbar gewesen, auch, wenn es ihn ebenso in Erstaunen versetzte. Vielleicht war Dumbledore doch nicht so ahnungslos, wie er dachte.  
  
Inzwischen war das Messer schon zwei Zentimeter tief in seinem Arm verschwunden. Er zog es heraus. Sein Arm fühlte sich seltsam abgestorben aus, an der Klinge klebte Blut. Es war fast schwarz. Die Lache auf dem Teppich war inzwischen ziemlich groß geworden. "Verdammt..."  
  
Der Schmerz verstummte. Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Schreckensvisionen drängten dich in seinen Kopf. Er sah Hermione, wie sie vom Turm fiel, hörte ihrem Aufschlag. Er durchlebte das alles noch mal in Schnellversion. Um ihn drehte sich alles. Angstschweiß breitete sich auf seiner Stirn aus. Er spürte einen Anflug von Panik, von Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und riss sie dann auf. Er konnte wieder halbwegs klar sehen, doch die Unruhe war nicht verschwunden. Er wusste nur einen Ausweg. Er stach mit der Klinge in seinen anderen Arm. Diesmal schrie er auf. Nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Angst. Er hatte Angst, vor sich selbst und vor den Bildern in seinem Kopf. Es war ein markerschütternder Schrei. Geschockt über sich selbst biss er sich auf die Lippe. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand sah, würde man ihn bestimmt ins St. Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen stecken. Und zwar in die Abteilung 'psychisch gestört'. Warum musste er auch so schreien.  
  
Noch mehr Blut floss auf den Boden. Er fragte sich, wie viel Blut ein Mensch verlieren konnte, ohne zu sterben. Rhythmisch bewegte er die Klinge in seinem Fleisch. Bei jeder noch so kleinsten Bewegung, stach es in seinem Kopf. Es war wie beim Sex. Auch an der Grenze zum Schmerz, kann man vor Lust nicht aufhören. Bei ihm war es zwar keine Lust, aber konnte trotzdem nicht damit aufhören.  
  
Schwarze Punkte hüpften vor seinen Augen hin und her. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Langsam glitt er auf den Boden und das Messer fiel ihm aus der Hand. Er verlor das Bewusstsein, glitt hinüber in einen samtigen Traum. Wohlige Wärme und Frieden umfingen ihn. Er ließ sich einfach fallen und genoss die Stille.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören JK Rowling. 


End file.
